Día de Graduación
by Cacell
Summary: [HP&DM Slash!] Harry le apuesta a sus cumpañeros cincuenta galones a que los sorprenderá en su día de graduación. [OneShot. Traducción]


**Día de Graduación**

**  
Por Kimberjingle**

**Capítulo Único**

Día de graduación. Siete años del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería finalmente habían acabado y había una ceremonia para probarlo. Dean ayudó a Seamus con su corbata como si estuvieran en primer año. A todos los graduados les daban túnicas negras especiales para la ocasión, y en poco más de una hora habría acabado. Serían graduados. Adultos. Libres de hacer lo que quisieran.

- No puedo creerlo –dijo Ron mientras se arreglaba el pelo en el dormitorio de los chicos-. Nos estamos graduando. –Cada uno era ahora un hombre, completamente crecido, con voz gruesa y todo. Ron seguía siendo el más alto del dormitorio con mucho volumen en su figura aún larguirucha.

- Nunca creí que viviría tanto –bromeó Harry mientras se ataba los zapatos.

- Ya ha pasado casi una año, Harry. –Dean terminó con la corbata de Seamus-. Con Voldemort muerto, y tu nuevo trabajo enseñando Defensa el próximo año aquí en Hogwarts¿qué planeas hacer en el verano? –Harry les dio la más pequeña de las sonrisas malévolas a sus zapatos, que nadie notó.

- Ah... no sé –dijo Harry con voz indiferente-. Creo que tal vez viaje algún lado antes de que empiece mi trabajo el año siguiente.

- Tienes que encontrar a alguien –dijo Dean-. No has tenido una cita en tres años, hombre.

- Deano tiene razón –dijo Seamus-. Tienes que conseguir a alguien, Harry. –Harry sonrió y rió entre dientes suavemente para sí mismo por lo que el resto de su dormitorio, su casa, o el colegio entero no sabían. No aún de todos modos. El plan estaba en acción, Y Harry sonrió para sí mismo por el chiste y el impacto que había atesorado por lo que quedaba de vida.

- ¿Ron? –llamó la voz de Hermione desde abajo-. ¿Harry? Tienen que bajar. Todos estamos listos y tenemos que hacer fila para la ceremonia. –Los cinco chicos ya estaban prontos arriba, y cada uno intercambió una mirada con otro.

- Esto es todo –dijo Neville-. Después de que dejemos esta habitación, nunca más regresaremos. –Los cinco armaron un círculo y se estrecharon la mano y abrazaron.

- Han sido unos siete años geniales, chicos –dijo Dean-. Todos son mis mejores amigos.

- Siento que los conozco mejor de lo que se conocen a sí mismos –dijo Ron. Harry rió perversamente por un momento-. Especialmente a ti.

- ¿A mí? –preguntó Harry-. Ron, no creo que me conozcas tan bien como crees. –Los otros cuatro se detuvieron con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

- Por supuesto que sí –dijo Ron como si la sugerencia de Harry fuera estúpida-. No hay nada que puedas hacer o decir que me impacte. –Harry rió a lo alto de forma burlesca.

- ¿Nada? –preguntó Harry con una sonrisa de picardía. Ron negó con la cabeza, confiado.

- Nada –dijo Seamus igualmente confiado-. Te conocemos, Harry. Conocemos todo sobre ti. Hay libros sobre ti, hombre. Tu vida es tan abierta como se puede.

- Demonios, hemos vivido contigo casi todos los días por siete años en esta habitación –dijo Neville.

- No podrías salir con nada que no nos esperaríamos –dijo Dean. Harry les sonrió a cada uno.

- Le haré a cada uno una apuesta –dijo Harry-. Apuesto a que puedo sorprenderlos como una mierda hoy después de la graduación. Le apostaré a cada uno cincuenta galeones porque es algo de lo que no tienen idea.-Ron silbó por el desafío.

- ¿Cincuenta galeones? Esa es una suma fuerte –dijo Ron-. Pero aceptaré la apuesta. –Los otros aceptaron y entregaron el dinero. Harry puso todos los galeones en una bolsa y dentro de su propio bolsillo para mantenerlos a salvo.

- ¡Ron! –gritó Hermione desde abajo en un ataque. Ron rodó los ojos.

- Estamos en camino, Herm –gritó Ron por las escaleras-. Vamos, chicos. –Los cinco jóvenes bajaron las escaleras con el resto de sus compañeros de curso. Todos compartían miradas. ¿Se volverían a ver ese día¿Qué les deparaba el futuro? El gran mundo estaba esperándolos, y se suponía que ahora estarían prontos para enfrentarlo. Las preguntas llenaron el corazón de cada uno mientras enfilaban fuera del ahora casi demasiado pequeño agujero del retrato. Los graduados de cada casa se reunieron fuera del Gran Comedor, donde dentro cada padre, hermano y pariente estaba sentado esperando que su hijo, hermano, hermana, nieto, nieta, sobrino o sobrino se graduara.

Todos los graduados fueron puestos en orden alfabético por casa, y las filas se pararon lado a lado. Como la suerte lo dispuso, Potter y Malfoy estaban lado a lado en las filas.

- Potter –soltó Draco tranquilamente con una sonrisa petulante.

- Malfoy –dijo Harry como saludo con una sonrisa diminuta. Los otros en la fila esperaban que las chispas volaran ya que los dos enemigos estaban enfrentados. Cada estudiante contuvo la respiración y esperó que no hubiera puños, maldiciones o huesos rotos antes de su graduación. El par nunca hizo un movimiento agresivo hacia el otro, y pronto todos sintieron la música de la ceremonia de graduación. Cada graduado tomó su asiento y la observancia empezó.

Después de un discurso de Albus Dumbledore sobre los méritos de la educación y el orgullo de los logros de cada estudiante, fue llamado el estudiante elegido para hablar. La estudiante más inteligente del colegio era, para sorpresa de nadie, Hermione Granger. Aquél que personificaba el éxito del curso fue, también para sorpresa de nadie, Harry Potter. Ron miró orgulloso como su prometida y su mejor amigo subían al escenario. Cada uno dio un pequeño discurso hacia sus compañeros y, después de un aplauso a ambos, volvieron a tomar sus asientos.

Minerva McGonagall los llamó por nombre, y cada estudiante subió al escenario a recibir su rollo de Dumbledore junto a un apretón de manos. Cuando el nombre de Harry se acercaba, sus compañeros de dormitorio estaban al borde. ¿Los sorprendería Harry cuando recibiera su diploma?

- Harry Potter –llamó Minerva McGonagall, y toda la multitud aplaudió, un poco más fuerte de lo normal, mientras Harry subía orgullosamente al escenario y tomaba el rollo de Dumbledore, junto a un apretón de manos y una sonrisa. Dumbledore empujó a Harry a un abrazo mientras toda la multitud reía suavemente por la expresión de ligera sorpresa de Harry, y luego su sonrisa de vergüenza. Harry volvió a tomar su asiento. El resto de su clase recibió sus rollos de graduación. Luego hubo más conferenciantes, y entonces Dumbledore terminó la ceremonia expresando su apreciación hacia todos aquellos que habían asistido y su orgullo y buenos deseos hacia cada graduado. La ceremonia se había acabado, y todos los graduados se pararon como se suponía y se enfilaron hacia el vestíbulo, donde se reunieron.

- ¡Potter! –llamó Malfoy, y todos los otros graduados se congelaron por el tono que usó. Tanto Harry como Draco sacaron la varita y la tuvieron en la cara del otro tan rápido como un relámpago, listos para enfrentarse a muerte por la expresión de sus rostros.

- Ay mierda –susurró Ron.

- Hoy no, chicos –les dijo Hermione-. Harry, por favor no.

- ¿No qué, Hermione? –preguntó Harry tranquilamente con la varita todavía fija en el rostro de Draco, y mirando la punta de la varita de éste-. ¿Matar a Malfoy ahora mismo? Créeme, no tengo intención de matarlo en absoluto. Hay otras formas de hacerlo sufrir.

- ¿Ah, sí, Potty? –preguntó Draco-. ¿Planeas hacerme sufrir?

- Ciertamente sí –dijo Harry.

- Ay mierda. Van a matarse –dijo Padma.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Dean.

- No harán nada –dijo Draco habiendo escuchado lo que había dicho Dean-. Esto no se trata de ti en absoluto, Dean. Eso es sobre algo mucho más grande. Y mucho mejor. –Ni Draco ni Harry se movió de su posición, mientras taladraba al otro con los ojos. Cada graduado de cada casa miraba ahora. Viendo su irrevocabilidad.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Ron captando lo que había dicho el Slytherin-. ¿Qué dijiste? –Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y, como se esperaba, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Hagrid y los otros profesores salieron para presenciar la disputa.

- ¡Potter¡Malfoy! –gritó McGonagall-. Eso es suficiente.

- Estoy de acuerdo con usted, profesora. –Harry sonrió anchamente-. Draco¿es suficiente?

- Eso creo. –Draco sonrió y rió-. ¿Estás seguro de que no lo saben?

- Estoy bastante seguro –dijo Harry sonriendo. Todos en el vestíbulo miraban y escuchaban la extraña conversación ahora-. Lo hice bien.

- Si ellos no saben nada, lo hiciste bien –dijo Draco-. Pero yo también.

- Sí, así es, Draco –dijo Harry-. Eres el mejor. –Todo en el vestíbulo soltaron un pequeño jadeo por las palabras poco características de cumplido de un enemigo.

- No, cariño, tú eres el mejor –dijo Draco todavía con una sonrisa. Las personas jadearon y luego Draco y Harry bajaron la varita y dieron un paso hacia el otro. Todos los del colegio miraron, ellos se inclinaron hacia delante y se besaron con la boca abierta, de una forma bastante sensual. La mano de Harry subió para sujetar el cuello de Draco y deslizarse por su cabello. Draco puso un brazo alrededor de Harry, atrayéndolo hacia él.

- ¡Dios mío! –gritó Ron-. Harry... ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?

- ¡Draco¿Perdiste la cabeza? –gritó Crabbe. Harry y Draco se separaron con carcajadas.

- ¿Ves? Te dije que no lo sabían –le dijo Harry a Draco con una sonrisa.

- No puedo creerlo –dijo Draco con temor reverencial-. Hemos estado tres años juntos y ni un alma lo sabía. –La habitación dio un jadeo colectivo por las palabras. Albus Dumbledore rió suavemente entre dientes.

- ¿Ustedes...? –Hermione se acercó a ellos-. ¿Harry¿Tú y Malfoy¿Han estado juntos por tres años y nunca dijiste nada?

- ¿Qué podía decir, Herm? –preguntó Harry todavía con una sonrisa puesta-. Todos habrían tenido un ataque si hubiesen sabido que estaba con Draco. Es un Malfoy y era un mortífago, por el amor de Merlín. Maté a su padre antes de darle a Voldemort la maldición asesina.

- Y no nos llevábamos bien antes, así que era más fácil dejar que los demás vieran lo que creían que nosotros deberíamos ser en vez de lo que somos –dijo Draco.

- ¿Y qué son? –preguntó Ron casi ofendido. Draco y Harry entrelazaron las manos.

- Estamos juntos –dijo Harry-. Y... creo que tenemos planes.

- Sí. –Draco sonrió-. Tenemos planes¿no es así¿Nos vamos? –Harry le dio una mirada a Ron, Hermione y Dumbledore.

- Sí. Creo que deberíamos –dijo Harry prácticamente resplandeciendo con su secreto ahora revelado.

- ¡Esperen un maldito minuto! –gritó Ron-. Tú te… ¿te vas con Malfoy?

- Sí –dijo Harry-. Nos vamos a Francia.

- ¿Francia? –preguntó Hermione casi dolida-. Pero… ¿cuándo te volveremos a ver?

- No tengo idea –dijo Harry-. Cuando estoy aquí en Hogwarts, soy algo y alguien que todos ustedes conocen como Harry Potter. Todos lo conocen a él. No a mí. No a mí en la realidad. Pero cuando estoy con Draco, soy yo. Sólo soy Harry y eso es todo. Draco y yo fuimos obligados a ser algo que nunca quisimos todas nuestras vidas. Y ahora no lo somos. Somos los únicos dos que nos conocemos mutuamente en ese aspecto.

- Pero todavía no puedo creer que ninguno de ustedes supo o sospechó que estábamos juntos, durante tres años. –Draco miró a todos los que negaban con la cabeza-. Increíble.

- Te dije que no lo sabrían –le dijo Harry a Draco-. Ambos somos demasiados buenos para que nos atrapen. –El par se rió-. Creo que nos iremos. Ha sido un placer compartir este día y este secreto con todos ustedes.

- Harry¿cómo pudiste no habérnoslo dicho? –preguntó Hermione.

- Elegí no decírtelo directamente, Herm –dijo Harry-. Pero te dejaba pistas todo el tiempo, pero nunca lo entendías. Lo mismo con Ron. Prácticamente no hablé de otra cosa que no fuera Draco todos los días durante años y aún así nunca lo vieron. Les dije todo sobre la persona con la que me gustaría estar y hasta llegué a señalar la descripción y personalidad y ustedes nunca lo vieron. Tú y Ron estaban metidos en el otro y nunca notaron lo que les estaba diciendo. Pero encontré a la única persona que podría haber sido para mí.

- ¿No era casi obvio que terminaríamos juntos? –preguntó Draco-. Quiero decir… vamos. Siempre estuvo ese trasfondo entre nosotros incluso cuando teníamos once años. Siempre fue Harry y yo. Siempre hubo algo entre nosotros, desde el primer día que nos conocimos en el tren. Estuvimos emparejados en cada clase por años, terminamos juntos en detención por años, y estuvimos juntos en la enfermería casi a diario. No pueden estar tan sorprendidos.

- Bueno, lo estamos –dijo Ron suavemente.

- Lo superarán –dijo Harry-. Pero ahora, creo que tenemos que irnos. Tenemos una ópera mañana en Marseille.

- No puedo esperar –le dijo Draco a Harry, quien le dio un pequeño beso.

- Yo tampoco. –Harry sonrió-. ¿Estás listo? –Draco asintió-. Adiós a todos. –Harry levantó una mano y el par desapareció en carcajadas.

- Um... ¿Hermione? Creí que no había aparición en Hogwarts –dijo Ron muy confundido. Hermione estaba congelada mirando el punto donde habían estado los dos, con la boca abierta en completo shock.

- No puedo creerlo –dijo Dean-. Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter. Juntos.

- Y nunca lo supimos –dijo Neville-. ¿Cómo pudimos no saber eso?

- No tengo idea. –Minerva McGonagall negó con la cabeza en asombro.

- ¿Lo sabías, Albus? –preguntó Snape.

- No. Honestamente, no tenía idea –dijo Dumbledore. Pero estoy de acuerdo con Draco. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para esos dos. –Dumbledore rió entre dientes, negó un poco con la cabeza, se volteó y caminó por el vestíbulo hacia su oficina, dejando a un grupo impactado de boca abierta.

EL FIN.

Y he aquí otro One-Shot. Lo sé, no tiene mucho sentido y es cortito y sencillo, pero no por eso deja de estar lindo. Este es parte del regalo de cumpleaños de **Giosseppe**, que sugirió que tradujera un fic corto de Kimberjingle para que se me fueran las ganas de traducir uno de 1600 páginas de Word (¿se imaginan?)

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, GIO!**

Espero que les halla gustado. La autora misma reconoce que es tonto, pero todos amamos a ese Harry rebelde xD

**¡Review!**


End file.
